Characteristics of Vampires
Every version of vampires is different, whether one is considering their origins in folk beliefs around the world or their fictional depiction in literature, film, and television. To appreciate Forever Knight—whether the development of the plot of any particular episode, or the depiction of the vampire characters in the show—it is important to understand the specific characteristics of vampires and vampirism as shown in the series. The following are characteristics of vampires as they are depicted in Forever Knight. Flight In Forever Knight, vampires can fly. Or, more accurately, they can levitate: they do not have wings. It is possible for a vampire to levitate straight up. They can also fly directionally—though the speed of their flight is never made clear. When they do so, they usually raise their arms, and spread them slightly to the side. Hypnosis : In Forever Knight, vampires are able to hypnotize (or "whammy") most human beings. Only "most" because there exist some Resistors who are unhypnotizable—and there is no way for a vampire to know in advance who these might be. When a vampire hypnotizes someone they stare them directly in the eye, and their voice takes on a compelling tone. Usually, their eyes also change colour, becoming a green-gold shade; and their pupils become very small. Rapid Healing In Forever Knight, a vampire who is injured will heal with unnatural rapidity even from wounds that would kill a human. However, the speed of healing does vary with the severity of the injury. In "Father Figure", for example, it took Nick a few hours to recover when he was blinded; and in "Night in Question", when he was shot in the head, it took a day for him to recover from the physical injury, and he suffered from loss of memory for at least another day after that. Disease Resistance In Forever Knight, vampires are not susceptible to pathogenic infections: not plague, AIDS, syphilis, or Ebola. However, in "Fever", a laboratory-created disease designed to counter HIV proved capable of infecting and killing vampires. Drug Resistance In Forever Knight, vampires are resistant to drugs and poisons—up to a point. In "The Code", a bounty hunter tried to poison Nick with curare, and this did have an effect on him; but it only made him drunk. Immortality The vampires of Forever Knight are often described as being immortal. Actually, this is not technically correct, since they can certainly be killed. However, vampires do not age. They remain physically the same apparent age as they were when brought across. This means that they can live for centuries. Sensitivity to Sunlight The vampires of Forever Knight are very sensitive to sunlight, and even the slightest exposure starts smoke to rise from their bodies. If they do not immediately seek shelter, they burst into flame. The corpses then combust almost entirely, leaving only a little ash. Night Vision The vampires of Forever Knight have extremely sensitive night vision, and are able to see clearly when everything seems pitch black to human eyes. See also * Comparisons with other vampires * How to make a vampire * How to kill a vampire Category:Vampires Category:Canon & Fanon